


墨水与枫糖

by HengoRipley



Category: Quills (2000)
Genre: Alpha Marquis, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Coulmier, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: Marquis窥见神父在自渎。
Relationships: Abbé de Coulmier/Marquis de Sade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	墨水与枫糖

Marquis窥见神父在自渎。

很显然，Coulmier完全不擅长这个，他毫无技巧可言的动作让Marquis感到焦虑——但同时——也感到有趣。后者躲在阴暗的楼梯拐角，疑惑着神父对于这里有条可供窥视的缝隙的事实是否知情，哦，他绝对是个不知情者，因为假如Coulmier还剩哪怕一点羞耻心的话，都应该紧紧闭上嘴巴，而不是连眼泪口水都管不住地躲在最偏僻的废弃阁楼里，用近乎难堪的姿势自渎。

一声甜腻又略显放荡的啜泣声清晰地钻进Marquis的耳朵。

他耳后的肌肤兴奋地绷紧，如此亵渎的场景令他目不转睛，Coulmier——他亲爱的神父——是个Omega。

在此之前Marquis还以为所有神职人员都会是Beta，干巴巴的、无趣的Beta。说来也对，早在第一眼见到Coulmier时他就该料到了，这个年轻神父太过漂亮，让这样的人禁欲实在可惜。现在仿佛是大自然给宗教开了个玩笑——精彩绝伦的讽刺，主显然做错了选择，他将神圣的职位安排在了一个会发情的Omega身上。

而神父必须发“贞洁、服从”二誓愿。

Marquis在心里嗤笑一声，接着又看了Coulmier一眼，思考着此时这位面色潮红的神父很显然已经打破了“贞洁”的誓愿，不过作为Omega，他肯定很懂得“服从”。

可惜还从没有人教过他。

Coulmier浑身发软地瘫在一堆废弃被单上，黑色卷发狼狈地粘在他汗湿的额头，Marquis赞叹地摇头，甚至都没有意识到自己在这么做。神父在引诱他人这件事上显然天赋异禀，他蜷缩成一团，身上的黑袍甚至还穿得好好的，只是他将下摆的大部分布料都夹在了双腿间，腰扭得像是集市里最好的妓女，此刻Coulmier比Marquis笔下最无经验的女孩还要羞赧，但同时也比他所能描述的最放荡的舞女更加淫乱。

一般来说，Marquis确实更喜欢女孩。

Omega的味道渐渐从缝隙间溢出，Coulmier闻起来像是枫糖，Marquis硬得发疼，但是他不打算在这里来一发或者干脆闯进阁楼里操那只可怜的Omega，他必须用眼睛记下这一幕，然后回到自己的房间里写点新东西。

Coulmier大概已经湿透了，可惜那身黑色的袍子很好地掩饰了发情的痕迹。在某个时刻神父将手探向小腹，用近乎残忍的力道揉搓腿间的布料，或许是因为禁欲太久，又或许是因为过于粗糙的快感，他无助地流起泪来。

“Oh dear god...”头晕目眩之间Coulmier下意识地喊出了圣主的名讳，在反应过来后惊慌地捂住了嘴，泪水沿着他的手指向下淌，浸湿了袖口。

他厌恶自己。

羞耻和罪恶感浪潮般拍打在他的身上，就如同之前的每一次一样。第一次发情时Coulmier只有十六岁，好心的修女将他藏在教堂的阁楼里，在情热褪去前偷偷地给他带水和食物。

男孩可怜兮兮地发着烧，还以为这是上帝给他安排的某种考验。

可是任何一点摩擦都能令他敏感地颤抖，奇异的快感折磨着稚嫩的身体，Coulmier不理解为什么本该痛苦的考验会如此...舒服。最终男孩只能害怕地紧握着手里的十字架昏睡过去，腿间全都是自己高潮时失神射出的稀薄精液。

事后修女教给他最基本的生理知识，告诉他如何拿到抑制剂，好不断送男孩唯一的前程。可就算是最好的抑制剂也只能将Coulmier的发情期控制在半年一次，并且每一次发情都会持续三天以上。自从来到这所疯人院，这间最偏僻的阁楼便成了神父的避难所，他会带足水和衣物，以熬过这段时期。他总是竭尽所能地禁欲，大多数时间里昏睡是最好的办法，即使是在最难耐的时候，神父也只会隔着衣物抚慰自己的阴茎。在此期间他吃不下任何东西，阁楼里潮湿的霉味令他作呕。

这也是为什么当Coulmier闻到其他味道时吓了一跳，此时他还不明白那就是Alpha的气息。平日里抑制剂不仅能让他伪装成Beta，还能让他对Alpha的信息素免疫，如今这股味道刺激着他的身体，滚烫的淫液猛地从他的小穴里涌出，神父惊慌地睁大了眼睛，感到思绪在渐渐离他远去。

Marquis看见神父终于笨拙地张开双腿，将本就堪堪地堆在小腿上的裤子彻底褪去，Coulmier的耳朵红得仿佛要滴血，脸上是一副勾人的媚态，他试探地将手指探进后穴，又立刻被里面的热度吓得迅速抽了出来，身子下的被褥早就湿了一大片，现在又更夸张了。

侯爵简直是坐在原处干着急，他为神父的无知感到恼怒，但是又觉得这一幕十足撩人。此刻等待是甜蜜的，情欲最终对情节做出了推动，Coulmier学得很快，他开始用手指操自己，毫不留情地弯曲它们以获得新鲜的快感，尝到甜头的Omega本能地开始渴求Alpha，Marquis看到Coulmier失神地弓起腰，甜腻的呻吟夹杂着几声啜泣从他的喉咙里挤了出来。

接着神父艰难地从地上爬起来，黑色的长袍重新盖住了他的双腿，他脚步虚浮地走向阁楼的出口，艰难地打开门锁，想要到外面去寻找一名Alpha——或者一群——来让自己受孕。

Marquis脑内警铃大作，该死，Coulmier以这种姿态被其他病人撞见大概会被操得连命都保不住。

“不不不不不！”他大叫着沿着楼梯冲到阁楼门口，将神志不清的神父推回房间里，“愚蠢的Omega...你可是我新的写作素材...”

Alpha浓烈的气息早就赶在Marquis碰他之前就将Coulmier剩余的理智吞噬殆尽，神父一言不发地拉扯着侯爵的衣襟，直到他们一起跌倒在柔软的被褥上。

Marquis压制着Coulmier，他凑近Omega的耳朵，他说：

“不要后悔，Coulmier神父，不要后悔。”

没有回应，Omega只是直勾勾地盯着侯爵小腹下方的勃起吞咽了一下，灰绿色的眼睛里全都是浓重的情欲，他笨拙地撩起袍子张开双腿，主动露出红肿湿润的小穴，接着在Alpha掏出阴茎时瞳孔兴奋地扩大了。

进入的过程是美妙的，处子的紧致令Marquis深深地叹息，他舔舐神父的耳廓和脖颈，引得对方发出悦耳的喘息。他们完美地契合着，纯黑的长袍将Coulmier泛红的肌肤衬得无比色气，神父虚弱地呻吟，汗水汇聚在他紧绷的小腹上，随着他们的动作向两侧流走。

在Omega第一次高潮后，Marquis本着教育的理念换了个体位。神父惨兮兮地趴在污脏的被褥上，膝盖颤抖着，双腿一直在打滑，刚刚高潮的余韵还灼烧着小腹，可此时Alpha的阴茎再次将他的后穴撑得酸软发涨。年轻的身体接受着经验者的洗礼，残忍又甜蜜。

在某个时刻Coulmier稍微清醒了一些，他震惊于自己的身体竟然处于如此淫乱的状态，开始焦虑又委屈地喊Marquis的名字，但是又被操得完全说不清其他话。Marquis故意舔他后颈的腺体，神父便紧张地挣扎起来，试图用手捂住那处肌肤，没想到Marquis顺势开始舔舐他的手指。

侯爵的舌头灵活地在神父的手指间穿梭着，为他带来从未有过的刺激，模拟着他们的性爱，他不敢将手移开，就只好任对方用舌头操他。这种奇异的挑逗方式撩拨得神父无法自已地呜咽起来。

忽然Marquis的手掌覆上他的小腹，手指规律地按压着那片肌肤，一阵酸涩的紧绷感涌入Omega的腹部，他立刻就要高潮了，但他很清楚在这之后会是什么。

“停...嗯....”Coulmier狼狈地扭着腰，试图摆脱Marquis的手，“求你了...”

“别担心，亲爱的神父，”Marquis在他耳边安抚道，“你做得很好。”

Coulmier啜泣着摇头，但已经太晚了，他在Alpha的怀里颤抖着高潮，然后失禁。温热的尿液打湿了被褥，大片的深色渐渐晕开，Marquis凑过去亲吻他湿漉漉的睫毛，神父失言地喘息着，温顺地拥抱他的Alpha。

-

“Marquis侯爵，这是什么？”Coulmier羞恼地盯着侯爵递给他的一叠纸。

“自慰指南，”Marquis骄傲地抬起下巴，“以便某个Omega在我不方便的情况下渡过难耐的发情期——即使我想不通为什么会有所谓的‘不方便的情况’出现。”

“我应该把这种东西丢到焚烧炉里。” 

Marquis投给Coulmier一个眼神，后者的耳朵迅速变红了。

“对了，顺带一提，神父，”Marquis揽住Coulmier的腰，凑过去想要嗅到点枫糖的味道，可惜并没有，“你真的该丢掉那些恼人的抑制剂了。”

Fin


End file.
